A Heated Holiday
by kyon-kyonxkitty-chan
Summary: RoxasxAxel: Roxas is coming home and runs Axel meats up with him.I'm no good with summaries. Just R&R. Rated T for language. Oneshot


_**A Heated Holiday**  
By: Vinni-Chan _

_Idea conceived: 5-31-07_

_Writing started: 5-31-07_

_Writing finished: 5-31-07_

* * *

Vinni-Chan: >/// Eep. First ever fic like this, I hop its okay.  
Yori-Kun: /// Oh my... Well- wow.  
Vinni-Chan: Yori-kun, the disclamer please!  
Yori-Kun: Vinni-Chan does not own kingdom hearts or its characters.  
Vinni-Chan: Please enjoy!

* * *

The holidays. Dreaded, fateful, depressing. The Christmas music filtered into the room through the speakers that were conveniently attached to the walls. The snow fell outside the cozy little cottage home, the red shutters banging against the white paneling as a strong gust of wind blew and tousled the hair of a young man as he walked toward the home. He was clad in a thin, red winter coat and a pair of black jeans. His black boots laced tightly, ensuring they wouldn't slip off as he trudged through the snow that was now coating the walk and drive of his house quickly.

"Damn it." He spat as he dropped his keys, a jingle ringing through the air as they hit the ground.

He bent over quickly to retrieve them, his scarf catching a chilling wind, sliding from its resting place on his shoulders and flapping off into the night air.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, thin glove encased fingers stretching out for the soft, newly air-born fabric. "Holidays." He sneered as the scarf blew down the dark, snowy walk of the drive, latching on to the sign that was screwed into the plastic of the lamppost. He moved his legs, stiff and sore from the cold, making his way over to the lump of entangled yarn, its ends now streaming in the bitter wind, edges fraying. He ripped the scarf from its metallic resting place, his cheeks reddening from the plummeting temperature, and let me tell you the growing darkness and setting sun were not helping him.

By the time he had rescued his beloved, now battered and torn scarf, from the clutches of the 'now damned' fucking piece of junk that was lighting the streets, his keys were nowhere in sight. "God, you just love to torture me, don't you." He mumbled darkly, the wind howling as the sentence left his lips, giving him his answer.

He got down on his knees and began scattering the snow about quickly. Arms, warmth, encircled him, a slight nuzzle to his neck alerted him that he was not alone.

"Mmmm…" A purr came from the creature that was latched onto him. Red locks filled his vision, a hand quickly cupping his cheek gently; he welcomed the sudden warmth, reveled in it actually. Lips crashed down upon his, engulfing him in warmth as his face turned three different shades of pink. A tongue ran it's self over his bottom lip, silently asking him for entrance. He allowed it, parting his lips eagerly, wanting more heat, more warmth, he needed more. His hands flew up to the red locks, entwining his nimble fingers in the fiery silk of his loves hair. The two of them battled for dominance over the other. He lost, and gave into the now curious tongue prodding and exploring the depths of his mouth.

He parted from the purely blissful kiss, his cursed lungs screaming for oxygen, his chest heaving from the unwanted need of air rushing back into his lungs. He looked up at his love, whom had about a good six or seven inches on him. A smile tugged at his lips, his face turning deeper shades of pink and scarlet. The wind howled again, pushing him forward and into the warmth of the man opposite him.

"Roxas," The man spoke, his arms holding Roxas against him, "If you would have told me you were cold," he paused and stroked Roxas's hair, "I would have warmed you up." He chuckled a bit and snuggled closer to the younger man.

"Axel," He spoke up, another blush coating his cheeks, "Do you think you could let me go? I want to go inside, it's freezing." Axel let him go, and took his hand in his own, leading him inside. As he closed the door he could have swore he saw something twinkling against the snow, but he quickly tossed the thought as he gave his love another heated kiss.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Some constructive critisism would be nice.


End file.
